<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Minutes and Counting by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231410">Nine Minutes and Counting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Little fluffy tentacle fic, M/M, Magnus Has Tentacles, Magnus getting over his fear of water, Seeing how long you can hold your breath, Swimming, Tentacle Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes in and finds Magnus relaxing in his grotto, his tentacles out, enjoying the swimming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nine Minutes and Counting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by Alexanderlightweight: Mb3!!! Uhm, Magnus having a languid saltsoak with tentacles and Alec learning how long he can hold his breath (this is open ended on purpose because cuddles or kink or competence, whatever you feel like)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s not often that Alec comes into the bathroom and sees Magnus in the lagoon rather than the tub.  But every once in a while, it happens.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus will transform the bathroom so it’s a much, much later room, and transform the tub into a rather large body of water, which Magnus calls his lagoon.  </p><p><br/>
Alec chuckled and set the wine glasses down, stretching out on the stone seat that Magnus had made for him a long time ago.  He kicked his shoes off and dipped his feet into the water with a happy sigh.  He could see Magnus from where he was sitting, lounging half-in, half-out of the water, his tentacles curling around him happily, playing in the water.  </p><p><br/>
There was a time when Magnus hid this from him, when he didn’t have a seat made for him, when Magnus was afraid of what he might think of his tentacles.  That he would be scared, or leave, or hate them.  </p><p><br/>
Alec let his eyes trail over the tentacles, the shining black and smiled faintly, sipping the wine he’d gotten for them both.  “Magnus, wine, when you want to lounge properly!” he called.  He watched Magnus slip under the water and pulled out his phone, hitting the timer, humming.  </p><p><br/>
Magnus didn’t always stay under for long, but lately he’d been letting himself really enjoy sinking below the water.  What had once been a source of panic attacks for him was now something he luxuriated in and Alec loved seeing it.  He sat back and drank his wine, glancing into the crystal clear water.  </p><p><br/>
When Magnus did this, he always swam slowly, idly, luxuriating in his ability to move through the water much easier.  Sometimes, if Alec was looking, he could see Magnus drift by.  A quick flash of tentacle caught his eye and he smiled, leaning back against the rock.  </p><p><br/>
His phone beeped with a notification a little while later and Alec opened his eyes, swiping away the email that could wait until tomorrow.  Once the timer was back up on his screen he jolted, sitting upright in a rush.  Eight minutes.  </p><p><br/>
His eyes flew around the grotto, but there was no sight of Magnus.  This was an enclosed space that Magnus himself created.  Had he gotten stuck?  Had something happened?  Had he been called away?  </p><p><br/>
“Magnus?” Alec called, fear settling deeper into his gut.  “Magnus, can you hear me?” </p><p><br/>
Another thirty seconds ticked by, and Alec was about to rip off his shoes and dive into the grotto himself when Magnus finally broke the surface in the center of the pool in a rush, throwing his head back with a dramatic fling of his hair.  </p><p><br/>
“A new record!” he called, gasping a little as he sucked in air, turning bright eyes over to Alec.  Magnus frowned when he saw the fear in Alec’s eyes.  “Alec?  You okay?”  </p><p><br/>
Alec sagged in relief at the sight of Magnus and gave him a smile.  “You were down there for a while.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus swam towards him and sprawled himself over Alec’s lap, letting his tentacles reach out to wrap Alec in a tight hug.  “I was.  Wanted to see how long I could hold my breath since I’ve been practicing.”  </p><p><br/>
Alec reached out and combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, giving a firm tug.  He glanced over at the clock and smiled.  “You managed more than nine minutes.”  </p><p><br/>
Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s belly and gave a tug.  “Come swim with me?” </p><p><br/>
Alec laughed.  “I know what’s code for,” he teased, stripping off his shirt.  “Can you warm the water a little bit?”  Immediately, it was several degrees warmer and Alec relaxed, sagging into it.  He reached up to undo his belt, but Magnus’ fingers knocked his away.  </p><p><br/>
“Let me,” Magnus said with a wink, tugging on it.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>